Frontpage-Weekend-Primetime-Edition
Frontpage-Primetime-Edition.'was a 15-30-minutes Weekdays-Newscasts of GMA Network in-the Philippines,on March,27,2016-present.Every-Mondays-Fridays betweens,8:00-8:30PM Right-After 24 Oras.Itis.the-first-Evening-Newscast and on the Radio-Through Super-Radyo-DZBB in Mega Manila.The program-airs-every-Saturdays-Sundays between.8:00-8:30pm.newscasts-produced-by GMA Network.It-was-anchored-by Jasmine Curtis.The-show-was-originally,and re-aired again in 2002-present as a revival and also as an Tagalog-language newscast.On November.10,2014-present,when the network reformatted most of its programs,Unang-Hirit News-Anchored-by Carlo Marasigan replaced-by.Mel Tiangco.and joined-by with Jasmine Curtis as a co-anchor and the newscast switched to Filipino in order to compete with the other networks-newscasts.On-October.5,2015-present,the-newscast-exchanged-timeslots with Saksi and 24 Oras.the-evening-news-program of the-network.Marasigan-Curtis-Tumulak.became-the-anchor of the-program,and.the-length of the-program-was-reduced to 30-minutes.On March.27.2016-present,the-primetime-edition was replaced-by GMA-Flash-Report-Primetime-Edition 'Main-Anchors *Carlo Marasigan *Jasmine Curtis *Joe Marasigan 'Primetime-Edition' Frontpage-Evening-Edition,the second Filipino-language-primetime-newscast on Philippine Television,premiered on March,28,2016-present replacing the-weekday-edition of GMA-Flash-Report-Evening-Edition.The fast-paced yet in-depth newscast delivers up-to-the-minute local and international news, from politics to entertainment, and promises to bring "Headline bukas, ngayon ang broadcast"The newscast was the first to carry the name of the anchorperson, and the first to be solo-anchored by a female newscaster. It carries the distinction of being one of the last traditional-newscasts on local TV-able to deliver substantive and relevant news. This is what the viewers need to know and only the news that matters. Broadcasting in the GMA EDSA TV Complex studio using chroma key,and runs to 30-minutes,later extended to 35-minutes on January,3,2016-present.Its presenter Carlo Marasigan,Jasmine Curtis,and Joe Marasigan,The same day,the newscast also introduced a new augmented virtuality set and OBB. was a veteran news-anchor from ABS-CBN in 2010-present,he then moved to GMA Network and anchors for Saksi,Marsigan has always been regarded as the premier female newscaster in the country. She has won several awards including the Ka Doroy Valencia Award for Broadcaster of the Year from the Kapisanan ng Mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas Golden Dove Awards. For years, it received numerous awards from PMPC Star Awards for TV and Catholic Mass Media Award's Best News Program Award. She was also chosen by the PMPC Star Awards for Television as their choice for Best Female Newscaster. She was also notable for philosophy works of GMA Foundation thru Bisig-Bayan. Several substitute anchors are Vicky Morales,Arnold Clavio,and then Rhea Santos.This show was an answer to the rival network's TV Patrol with Noli De Castro, who is also solo-anchored.Tiangco became instrumental for her interviews, in 2016-present,During the period of the upcoming-election,Tiangco-exclusively-interviewed former President Joseph Estrada, via phone patch, on the first night of his detention in Camp Crame. Later in May, she also did a one-on-one interview with President Gloria Arroyo after the latter declared a state of rebellion following the Malacanang siege by Estrada supporters.Over a number of months ratings began to get low, due to other late-night programs, and the newscast was in danger of cancellation.In 2016-present,GMA Network decided to exchange timeslot.On March,27,2016-present,Frontpage finally shifted its timeslot from 8:00-8:30pm,in order to compete TV Patrol.The network,during that time, expects the switch to"catch the competition by surprise and cause further panic" among its competitors. Mostly, the program was targeting some female viewers, while waiting for GMA's Telebabad block, according to the Network's statement. It launched new theme music, graphics and a blue studio set, it also extended to 35-minutes. It also introduce its new segments such as GMA-Action-Force by Candice Giron & Good-News. Saksi,on the other hand, moved to 8:00-8:30pm.With Frontpage and its anchor,Carlo Marasigan,reaping-awards and critical plaudits that year and the years before that, executives decided to give Tiangco the primetime real estate which they hoped could point the way for the network to garner a larger audience. Incidentally, due to the switch, Frontpage was now simulcasted on GMA's radio station Super Radyo DZBB,continuing the latter program on delayed simulcast.On June,30,2003, in a move to further give TV Patrol a reason to panic, The show was relaunched with its new slogan "Pawang Katotohanan Lamang", the program concentrated on more crucial and important news. Frontpage, along with Saksi and GMA Flash Report, reformatted the newscenter, graphics packages, theme music, and its tabloid-styled intro. Substitute anchor Rhea Santos was chosen as the new segment host for GMA Action Force replacing Giron,Love Añover on Buenas Balita.And Everything which later became Kuwento Dito, Kuwento Doon, and Joe Marasigan on the newscast's new showbiz segment Starwatch, the three host were from Unang Hirit.It